World Wrecking Federation
Summary Let me tell you a story.... Eons ago, after the Cybertronians threw off their shackles against Quintesson oppression, there was yet one large stronghold of the great Quintesson Empire that continued on unscathed. For vorn after vorn, Abducted Cybertronians were forced into a barbaric gladiator spectacle for their five-faced overlords' amusement. Competitors were melted, imprisoned, and freed all at the merest whim of their tyrannical commanders. Not long after the liberation of Cybertron, other alien races had shown an interest in these gladiatorial events, and the Quintesson hosts obliged, reveling in the events, and the proceeds that came with the displays of control and obedience. More time went by, and the games started to change from brutal energonshed, to contests of strength and showmanship. Gladiators became noteworthy as relevant figures, instead of faceless killers kept anonymous. Large coliseums were built, to house the massive numbers of the public, demanding to be entertained, to celebrate in victory, and commiserate in loss, and the Quintessons adored the money that was brought in, as well as the fame that came with it. Today, Cybertronians live to fight, to prove their worth in a different sort of coliseum, one filled with lights and fireworks on display. They may remember those before them, who had to endure the harsh brand of outright slavery, but today...you couldn't find these gladiators anywhere else. The ring calls to them, the cheers and adorations of fans, the noteriety and awe of their strength and cunning. They put their bodies on the line in the spirit of competition, determined to make their mark in the galaxy, even under the despotic rule of their Quintesson masters. The planet's name is now called Turnbuckle. The sides, the Rollers and the Tyranny. And this is the story of how they won their independance... and it takes place in the only place that matters. The ring. Stables Stables, AKA Factions, in the World Wrecking Federation are broken down into three groups. The Rollers, the Tyranny, and the Business!! The Rollers AKA The Autobots. Maverick Underdogs, generally Faces (good guys) in the ring, while not always seeing eye to eye, they know who has their backs. Members *Rodimus Prime "Step into my playground, let me put on a show" The Autobot everyone hates, even his own faction. He's practically unbeatable, bounces back from beatings on almost a religious basis. Half the fans love him, the other half still hold the 'Delta-331 Screwjob' against him, when he was given the title from Optimus in a controversial moment. *Imager "Imma steamroll you something flat, if you get in my way!" Once the Femme's champion, Imager generally sits in the background of other matches. She's loud, obnoxious and very hard to beat, and she knows it. This mammoth of a Femme droped the Femme's title, claiming that she had no decent challengers, and has moved onwards, with her sights eventually on the Galactic Belt. *Prowl "The best there is. The best there was. The best there ever will be." Prowl comes from a long lineage of technical wrestlers. He is known for always keeping his cool and his exceptional technical ability. For this reason he is often called 'The Mech of a thousand holds'. The Tyranny AKA The Decepticons. Punishing Opponents in the ring, dangerous, prone to heel (bad guy) tactics, they destroy those who stand in their way. Members *Shockwave "..." Younger brother of Autobot legend Orion Pax, Shockwave was nearly destroyed in a fire that ravaged their habitation quarters. While Pax managed to escape unharmed, Shockwave lost his face and one hand. Since then he's been a silent force of destruction that destroys everything in his path, both inside and outside the ring. *Wrath "Face me and in minutes I will teach you things mechs study a lifetime to learn." Wrath is a former MMA and pit fighter. Known mainly in the Cybertron underground of gladiator combat, he is now making his way into the WWF to get the money and fame he deserves. Wrath's strength and viciousness are his best assets, pound for pound he ranks with some of the big boys. *Razorclaw "Bow before my cause, or fall beneath my claws." Razorclaw is the leader of the Predacons, a Decepticon cabal of animal and monster themed fighters, of which Weirdwolf was a member before his rise to champion status. While a formidable fighter in his own right, the King of Beasts is much more infamous for his mindgames in the ring. Who wins or loses doesn't matter when he's sunk his claws into your psyche either way... The Business AKA The Corporaticons. Those who choose to follow the corporate angle, listening to the many-tongued words of their Quintesson CEO Armatavince! These characters know not to cross the boss! Members *Brainstorm "Everybody has a price and I'll make them pay!" With his manager Arcana, Brainstorm has his optics on the prize, He's focused and will do anything to win the planetary belt, He's beg, borrow or steal to get his hands on the title, but mostly cheat and steal. If he could get it without even a contest that would be the perfect result, All gain for no pain. *Afterburner Afterburner is known around the circuit for being being fearless and aggressive to the point of being rabid. He never backs down from anyone and attacks with uncanny ferocity. He does not have many friends and tends to look out only for himself. *Dirge "Only the doomed know my grip." The Dread Seeker Dirge is fast, and calculating and dangerous. A submission expert, Dirge wears down his opponents with crippling locks and holds, taunting them as they fall to his vice-like grip. Without much ambition on his own, Dirge settles for proving exactly why many wrestlers underestimate him. Belts *Planetary - Warpath! *Galactic - Brawl! *Cosmic - Grimlock! *Tag-Team Champions! Weirdwolf & Stranglehold Notes Your faction is not based on how you stand in the standard game, so feel free to explore your own choices, will Arcee be a high-flying free spirit, or a cunning cheat? Does Backfire manage the Tag-Team champions of Weirdwolf and Stranglehold, or is he the goofy underdog that the fans love? You decide! Category:Winter TP